1. Field of Invention
An adjustable flexible shining-rainbow multi-toning-harmonica-whistle variable-size golf-flying-saucer can be thrown with hand or flying-saucer-pole. The golf-flying-saucer can be caught with hand, head or flying-saucer-pole. The golf-flying-saucer can be put on a head as a flying-saucer hat. From child's head size to adult's head size, it can adjust its size for the different head size. As the flying-saucer sits on the launching pad of flying-saucer-pole, the player can turn the flying-saucer to rotate at high speed. Then the player throws the golf-flying-saucer into the sky with the swivel of the flying-saucer-pole. The flying-saucer whistles the harmonica sound in the sky. In the day time, under the sunshine, the spinning flying-saucer has the rainbow like color light; in the night, the flying-saucer shines the rotating LED light.
2. Description of Prior Art
Flying-saucer is a popular game in the park. However, the rotating speed of the flying-saucer is limited. The throwing distance of flying-saucer is limited. The ways to play with the flying-saucer are limited. To make the flying-saucer sport have more fun, we must enrich the ways to play with the flying-saucer. The golf field is a good place to play with the flying-saucer. To play with the flying-saucer in the golf field, the flying-saucer must be modified to be compatible with the game of golf. Combining the flying-saucer sport with the golf sport creates a new golf-flying-saucer sport. Swiveling the long flying-saucer-pole with the force of waist, the golf-flying-saucer can fly much higher in attitude and much longer in distance. It is enjoyable to observe the shining light and listen to the whistling sound as the golf-flying-saucer glides in the sky.
Furthermore, many new games can be generated. For example, we may combine the soccer with the game of golf. The golf-flying-saucer speed is much slower than the golf ball and the golf-flying-saucer is soft. Just as the soccer player does, the opponent can run after the gliding golf-flying-saucer to catch the golf-flying-saucer with his head. To catch the golf-flying-saucer with head, the golf-flying-saucer combines both the flying-saucer and the hat structure to create the flying-saucer-hat structure. As the opponent catches the golf-flying-saucer with his head, then the player loses the points. So the traditional single player of the game of golf becomes the team players of the game of golf-flying-saucer. The game of golf-flying-saucer is much safer and more enjoyable than the game of golf. The golf-flying-saucer glides and spins in the sky with shining rainbow like color light and with whistling sound of the harmonica-whistle in the daylight and in the night. To have more fun, the golf-flying-saucer can be caught with either a hand or a head. So the golf-flying-saucer is also mentioned as the flying-saucer hat.
3. Objects and Advantages
The golf-flying-saucer provides new games that the golf-flying-saucer can throw and catch with the hand, the head or the flying-saucer-pole. The golf-flying-saucer can rotate much faster and fly much higher in the sky than the conventional flying-saucer can. It generates versatile new games in the park and in the field of golf course.